You're Beautiful
by Twinkling Paopu Fruit
Summary: "I need you to pretend to be me for three months!" Sora blurted. Roxas was really going to regret impersonating his twin, but a certain redhead is going to make him regret it even more. Akuroku. Sori. Zemyx.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: So yes, before anyone says anything, this story is based off the Korean drama ****You're Beautiful****. A show I recommend for people to watch. I really hope all of you enjoy this story; I am really working hard on it. I RE-UPLAODED this story and thank you so much for a wonderful beta person ****NinjaChan97**** for checking my story and making it what it is. **

_I can't believe I am here. I can't believe that I am back._

Roxas thought to himself.

He dawdled on up the stairs inside the shack that led to a makeshift bridge. His twin brother had sent a very distressing call and demanded (whined) that Roxas come back to Destiny Islands as soon as possible. Roxas has not been home in years, and knew he must have caused uproar back at the mainland. He could still here the non-discreet murmurs of the townsfolk, discussing whether Sora's twin was back after so long.

After all, Sora and Roxas had never been the closest of siblings in their time. It could not be helped; they lived in different towns, as well as had a different set of friends. The pair really only spoke briefly once a month – that is – if one twin did not forget to contact the other.

The reason for such separation was because of the abrupt disappearance of their father, Cloud Strife. The only family they had was their mother, Aerith, who had passed away during childbirth. So when Cloud disappeared when the boys were seven, Roxas was determined to locate him. Roxas left Destiny Islands to look for their missing father. Sora had stayed behind and remained under the care of the mayor.

Throughout Roxas' life he searched for his father in every town – down to Atlantica, and all the way up to Traverse Town. When Roxas was sixteen, he gave up searching and ended up in Twilight Town, where he decided to stay permanently. Locating his father had been a failure. But, Roxas was satisfied enough with the new life he found that he did not dwell on it much. Roxas had a small group of three friends and a random set of jobs that were all self-employed.

It wasn't the best life, but it was okay.

Roxas briefly wondered what Sora had been doing for the past fourteen years. Did he have a job? A girlfriend? Was he engaged? Roxas sighed, figuring he would find out soon enough. He crossed the bridge, happy with himself that he remembered to stretch his leg out for the jutted floorboard, and made his way over to the separate island.

When Roxas reached the bent paopu tree, he saw his brother Sora along with two other companions. The blond smiled when he saw the familiar bushy brown hair.

"ROXAS!" Sora cried out.

He saw his brother struggle to jump off the paopu tree, and watched as a silver-headed man grab Sora's waist to carry him onto a wheelchair.

A wheelchair?

"Roxas!"

Sora shouted again, rolling the wheelchair to his twin.

"Sora."

Roxas said with a smile. He bent over to embrace his brother in a long deserved hug. The two broke apart after a moment, and Roxas watched his brother trail his body with his eyes.

"Wow, Roxas, you've changed!" Sora exclaimed.

"I hope so, it's been fourteen years,"

Roxas replied as he took the time to look at his brother as well. The one who had really changed was Sora. He definitely did not look dorky anymore and truly represented the body of a twenty-one year old. He had slim-muscled arms, defined pectorals, and a six-pack.

It was all visible to Roxas by the fact that Sora was only wearing swim trunks and a cast on his left leg. It was a definite contrast to Roxas, who had twig-like arms, a flat chest, and while not at all pudgy, a very baby soft stomach. Roxas felt a bit inadequate standing next to his brother. What the hell had his brother been doing? Bench pressing cows?

"You're late, though."

Sora pouted, sticking his tongue out. Roxas smiled at the same seven-year-old behavior, and pushed his jealousy aside.

"The train got delayed." Roxas explained.

"No excuses!" Sora shouted playfully.

"Oh Sora, let him be! You haven't seen your brother in how long? And your acting like a child!"

Roxas turned to Sora's other companion.

"Kairi?" Roxas asked.

"Yup." She grinned.

"Long time no see, Roxas."

Roxas was flabbergasted. Kairi had changed into a trendy young woman. Her auburn hair was in choppy layers falling across her sun-kissed face. She wore an unzipped pink hoodie to reveal a white bikini top, and while her breasts were rather small, Roxas felt that it suited her just fine. She wore baggy khakis that magically showed off her perfect tiny waist as well.

"Yeah…Wow, you look gorgeous," Roxas complimented, as she blushed.

"Thank you, you look rather nice yourself."

Sora beamed.

"Glad you two still get along, but, Roxas, I would like you to meet Riku."

Roxas turned to the silver-headed man and politely gave him a handshake. Roxas was rather impressed, if not, slightly more jealous that he was with Sora. Riku had a white wife-beater that highlighted his oozing healthy muscles. Roxas did not even want to think at what this man bench-pressed. From the looks of it, he could carry a baby elephant with one arm. And with his blue and yellow swim trunks, he looked like an exotic model from Atlantica.

"Hey, nice to finally meet you. Sora talks a lot about you," Riku said.

Roxas nodded, not knowing what to say to the stranger. He was glad that Sora spoke before Roxas could make a fool of himself.

"Let's go to the tree house on the other side of the island!" Sora suggested and all of them nodded.

When they reached the shack at the top of the stairs, Riku bent over and let Sora climb on his back, while Kairi folded the wheelchair. Out of courtesy and overwhelming sense of testosterone from Sora and Riku, Roxas offered to carry the mobile chair. When heading down the stairs, Roxas couldn't help but strangely gaze at his brother's ministrations. The brunette was giving innocent butterfly kisses to Riku's neck and chuckling in his ear.

Well, that threw the girlfriend theory out the window.

The four of them walked across the beach and up the ladder to the tree house. It was just as Roxas remembered it, and it gave him a nice wave of nostalgia. Once Kairi removed the white sheet from the wall and placed it on the floor, everyone sat down.

"Okay," Sora began to speak.

"So I called you over here for a massive, massive, gargantuan-"

"Sora," Kairi giggled, "Get to the point!"

"Favor," the brunette finished.

Roxas looked at his brother hesitantly.

"What kind of favor?"

"A favor that can only be done by you and only you," Sora stated.

Roxas was even more hesitant.

"Which is?"

"I need you to pretend to be me for three months," Sora blurted.

There was a moment of silence for Roxas to absorb the request.

"What?" Roxas shouted.

"Well...Roxas, you've missed a lot these fourteen years. I have changed a lot. I have developed an interest that only a few people can make a successful living out of. Not that I'm being conceited or anything…but Riku says that it is quite a major thing to do… So I should be kind of happy and cocky that I got this far…"

"Sora!"

Roxas shouted; apparently his brother's nonstop rambling remained after fourteen years.

"What do you mean you need me to pretend to be you for three months?"

"Ah, sorry. Um…to put it simply...um…I am a musician and I got an offer to join a pretty popular band."

"The most popular band in the world!" Kairi inputted.

"Yeah," Sora said with a goofy embarrassed grin.

"So yeah, I got an offer but I sort of broke my leg yesterday."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Sora broke a major rule." Riku sighed.

Sora glared at his companion. Lover? Boyfriend?

The brunette turned back to Roxas.

"Yeah, but I have good explanation! These amazing waves showed up and, obviously, I was going to surf them. I wasn't going to miss an amazing opportunity to ride those sick waves-"

Riku placed an arm around Sora's shoulder and sneaked it to his face. He placed a palm on Sora's mouth.

"Sora promised the company that he would not get injured. Since the band is more than just a musical group. They are like a boy band. So they do a lot of dances," Riku stated and pointed to Sora's leg. Roxas finally saw the problem.

"So you want me too…" Roxas trailed.

"Be a potential pop star," Sora finished.

"What? No way!" Roxas shouted.

"Please, Roxas, I know we hardly talk, but this would mean the world to me!" Sora whined.

"No! I can't even sing," Roxas hollered.

"You don't have to!"

Sora shouted before Roxas was sure on his answer.

"The first three months they are just working on my publicity, then I start working with the band for music and by then we would have switched back and nobody would have noticed!"

Roxas shook his head.

"No! This is crazy!"

"Please, Roxas," Kari cried.

"This might be Sora's only chance at fame. We can't let his musical genius go to waste!"

Roxas still didn't think he could do this.

"Uh...Kairi…Sora…I don't think-"

"No! Just listen! Sora wrote this himself!"

Kairi said, fumbling in the pockets of her khakis and pulled out her iPhone. She flicked to her music and she began to play a song. Roxas listened intently to the soothing acoustic guitar piece. It reminded him of Destiny Islands, and then he heard a male voice begin to sing.

"_When you walk away, you don't hear me say, 'Please, oh baby, don't go.' Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go._" Kairi hit the pause button.

_Was that Sora? Wow_. His voice was amazing. It sounded like an angel. Roxas had no trouble imagining a major music company asking his twin to join a band.

"See? Please help Sora, Roxas," Kairi pleaded.

Roxas sighed. _Oh the ever little princess_. He turned to his brother and saw him raise his hands to his chin and give the largest puppy dog eyes. Roxas could not do this. The thought of impersonating someone who had the potential to become famous made him nearly vomit. Roxas did not even know his brother that well to impersonate him.

And it was that thought that caused Roxas to pause. He really was clueless on his brother's life. He had abandoned his brother. He could have stayed on Destiny Islands and learn everything about his twin. But he knew nothing. Roxas bit his lip. The least he could do was help his brother for all the times he was never there.

_I'm going to regret this_…

Roxas sighed. "I'm going to regret this, but fine -"

"Ahhh!" Sora tried to fling himself to his brother's side and Roxas leaned to save him the trouble of injuring his leg even more.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" he cried over and over, pressing kisses to his brother's cheeks. Roxas pushed his brother in Riku's direction.

"When do I have to start?" Roxas asked.

"Tomorrow." Sora said.

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

"...You tell me this now?!" Roxas yelled.

"Well I didn't expect to get injured!"

Sora defended. He made grabbing hand motions toward Riku that should not have been acceptable for Sora's age or physique.

"Let's go to the mainland, so I can give you the details."

"Wait, that's it? You made me row all the way over here to tell me something you could have told me over there?"

Sora grinned sheepishly.

"Well, this used to be your favorite place when were kids, so I figured you would say yes and not be angry. You were always an angry child."

Roxas glared at his brother as he stood up.

"I was not an angry child."

Sora giggled and did not even bother to reply as let Riku carry him to the docks. When they arrived, Roxas noticed that there were only two rowboats. His own, and the one he assumed the three must have showed up on. He watched as Riku carried Sora bridal style to place him on the boat safely, before depositing the wheelchair under the seats. Roxas climbed onto his own boat and was a bit surprised to see that Kairi climbed into it as well. He waved it off and began to stroke back to the mainland.

Halfway there, Roxas was growing tired and was extremely embarrassed to hand over the oars over to Kairi. She had more muscle than he did! Did everyone on this island just naturally make him look like a prepubescent boy? The young woman said it was nothing to ashamed about and it was tiring for someone who was not used to rowing daily. They landed on the mainland and walked up the hill to the mayor's house.

Roxas scrunched his eyebrows. "You still live at the mayor's house?"

"Yup,"

Sora said and took the time to shoo off Riku and mutter something along the lines of him being capable of rolling the wheelchair himself.

"Kairi's step-dad said I could live there as long as I want, as long as I clean up after myself and that by all means Riku is not allowed to sleepover."

Roxas nodded and didn't even want to know why the silver head was not allowed to sleepover as he heard all three of them chuckle. They entered the foyer and headed to the right side toward Sora's room.

"Hey your step-dads not home," Riku remarked to Kairi.

"Time for some rule-breaking."

Kairi giggled by the fact that Riku was planning to stay as long as he could without her step-dad screaming at him.

As they walked, Roxas noted that the room was still across from Kairi's room. Roxas watched as Riku deposited Sora on the bed roughly and sat beside him. Kairi took the floor and Roxas took the chair by the computer desk. When he glanced at the desk, he saw a flurry of portraits.

One was with Riku, Kairi, and Sora at the age of about ten and each sharing a single paopu fruit.

There was another where all three of them were in Halloween costumes; they looked like they were thirteen.

Another picture had Kairi in the middle of Riku and Sora, of about the age of eighteen. Both men had their surfboards, covered in sand, and dripping with water. He noticed that both men also had gold medals hanging from their chest. A surfboard competition?

Then Roxas landed on the picture of Riku and Sora that looked like it somebody had taken it without the pair noticing. Riku sat on the bent paopu tree with Sora in between his legs. The pair shared a deep passionate kiss that made Roxas finally declare that Sora was in a solid relationship with this man.

Roxas would have looked at the other portraits if Kairi had not thrown a notebook and pen in his direction. He barely caught them.

"Take notes," Kairi directed.

"Okay, so I need to fill you in as much as I can before you leave to Radiant Garden tomorrow. "

Sora began leaning against Riku for a pillow. Roxas nodded and flipped the notebook open.

"So the band is named 'Nobodies'."

"'Nobodies'? That's a terrible name." Roxas laughed.

"They are super famous so no one cares," Sora said, shrugging.

Roxas scoffed but wrote the name down anyway.

He muttered under his breath,

"I haven't even heard of them…"

"What?!" Kairi shrieked.

"They are super famous! They've only hit the charts at #1 for the past seven weeks! Plus they are super-hot!"

"Well…I haven't heard of them…" Roxas muttered.

He hardly listened to radio or used the internet, so his shock at not hearing this band was not much. It wasn't that Roxas a social recluse or a hermit, it was just that he preferred working and hanging out with his friends at the clock tower. And if he wasn't doing that he was in his own world.

Though he could briefly remember that Olette had said something about the band and using Kairi's words, 'super-hot.'

"Well, you are going to need to!" Sora cried out.

"They are called the 'Nobodies'. There are four of them. Saix is the drummer."

"The calm, mysterious one," Kairi stated.

Sora rolled his eyes.

"Zexion is the bass player."

Kairi again interrupted, "The smart one."

Sora continued, "Demyx plays the sitar; he's backup vocals and if not the songs calls for it he's an occasional rapper."

"He's the cute, peppy one. I wouldn't mind trading Sora for that fine piece of ass." Riku said unashamedly. Sora gasped, and grabbed a pillow, flinging in Riku's face.

"You're terrible!" Sora called out.

"Anyway," the brunette huffed.

"Then there is the leader."

"He's the hot one," Riku and Kairi said in unison.

Sora ignored them, but his smile showed that he agreed.

"He plays guitar and is the main vocalist of the group."

"His name?" Roxas asked, writing every piece of information down – well, except Kairi and Riku's inputs.

"Axel." Sora said.

"Axel?" Roxas pulled a disgruntled face. "Why do they all have terrible names?"

Sora laughed. "Hey yours isn't that much better, Rocks-ASS!"

Roxas laughed and more information came pouring in. It continued like this for about six hours until it was two in the morning. Among that time, the three had devoured two pizza boxes, finished two large potato chip bags, and curtsey of Sora three energy drinks. However, most importantly, they went over the 'Nobodies', the music, the music company named 'Organization XIII'; they even listened to all their songs courtesy of Kairi's iPhone.

Roxas had to admit the band was amazing and was fairly intimated to meet them. The four of them still had plenty of information to go over, but the only reason they stopped was because they had to wake up at six to take the train on time. After all, it was ten-hour train ride that Roxas was not looking forward to.

Sora said his goodbye to Riku and, with Roxas' help, was prepared for bed. Roxas borrowed a pair of pajamas and climbed into the queen-sized bed with his brother. As they pulled the covers over their chest, Kairi appeared in the doorway in sweats and a flannel shirt. She giggled and pushed Sora to the middle so she could lie in bed as well. Roxas did not know if this was a regular occurrence for Kairi to sneak into Sora's bed and he wondered if Sora's boyfriend knew.

"We haven't done this in ages." Kairi sighed. "It's just like old times. Right? So? Roxy?"

Both boys groaned. Roxas had nearly forgotten about the nickname that Kairi had bestowed them with when they were children. Sora apparently got over it first.

"It has. I can't remember the last time we did this," Sora said, looking at the ceiling.

Roxas looked up too and began to feel extreme guilt. He left Kairi, his brother, his town, on a simple whim to find Cloud, in which he had not succeeded. And yet here these two people were acting as if it never happened and continued right where they left off.

"I remember the first time we did this, you peed in bed." Kairi giggled.

Roxas didn't even have to look at Sora to know that he was blushing.

"I thought we agreed to never speak of that!" he cried.

Roxas chuckled and went to save his brother.

"Well, Kairi, I remember the second time we did this, you jumped on the bed so hard you hit the fan, and had part of your hair cut off. I think I can still see your hair up there."

Sora laughed loudly.

"I remember that, your hair was terrible for three weeks!"

Kairi growled and punched Sora on the shoulder. The three talked for a bit longer. Saying random nonsense, like what they had been doing, what they liked, their favorite places to go. Half an hour passed and Roxas realized that Kairi had fallen asleep and he was ready to follow her example. When he closed his eyes, Sora got the most ludicrous idea and decided to speak.

"When you admitted you couldn't find Dad, why didn't you come back?" Sora asked.

Roxas had questioned himself this before, so he already knew the answer.

"'Cause I was ashamed that I couldn't find Dad. I said that I wouldn't return home without him, but when you called me today, I decided that was dumb."

"Roxas…."

"I'm sorry," Roxas whispered, facing his brother.

"There really isn't any excuse and I could have tried so much harder to keep in touch with you."

Sora smiled in Roxas' direction.

"It's not like I tried much either."

"You were busy trying to become famous, your excuse is valid."

Sora sighed and looked away from his brother to look up at the ceiling again.

"Do you want to know why I wanted to become famous, Roxas?"

Roxas continued to look at Sora and studied his expression. His eyebrows were drawn in determination and his eyes were shaking fiercely that Roxas thought Sora would begin crying.

"No…" Roxas said after a moment.

"'Cause I was hoping that if I were to become famous, Dad would come looking for us."

Roxas wanted to cry for his brother. He wanted to tell him that if that Cloud was looking for them, he would have never left, but Roxas didn't want to destroy his brother's still apparent innocence. Instead, he reached under the covers and gave a comforting squeeze to his brother's hand.

Sora gulped and continued,

"I thought that since you were working so hard to find Dad that I should too. So I thought being famous was an easy way to do it."

Roxas smiled at his brother's naivety. Being famous was an easy way to do it? Gosh, if he had Sora's optimism he would be drifting on Cloud Nine.

"We'll find him, Sora,"

Roxas said with a smile, as the events of the day finally caught up to them, and their eyelids grew heavier by each passing second. Roxas gripped his twins hand tighter, as they both slipped into a peaceful slumber.

**Author's note: PLEASE REVIEW! All the songs that the Nobodies are going to sing are those written by Utada unless otherwise noted. If you want to get an idea of what Sora sounds like go to this link on youtube dot com watch?v =5Jo3BcB8pHI (without spaces of course) and if you want an idea of what Sora, Riku, and Roxas body looks like go to my profile and click my deviantart profile.**

**Also if you want to see anything in future chapters let me know. I will gladly take them into consideration. I am always up for new ideas :) **


	2. Chapter 2

When Roxas and Sora woke up they were not awaken too kindly. Roxas felt a large bag fall on his face and Sora had been thrown a large amount of pillows that threatened to suffocate him.

"What the hell?" Roxas groggily replied.

"Get up, you lazy bums!" Kairi cried out.

"Ugh..mwht twime is it?" Sora mumbled, his face buried beneath the covers.

"It's five thirty, get up! Sora, I prepared your bath, Roxas, help him get in!" Kairi commanded.

"Ugh, it's too early," Sora and Roxas, said in unison.

Kairi sighed and walked over to Roxas. Immediately Roxas bolted upright, when he felt the girl's strong grip pull his ear to sit him up straight. The blonde could hear himself give an unmanly yell as the girl kept dragging him until he was off the bed. "Get up, we can't be late!" Kairi shouted.

"Ugh, fine!" Roxas grumbled and went over to the bed, to pick up Sora and take him to the bathroom. As he carried his brother bridal style, Roxas could feel his legs shake from the weight and his lack of liveliness. When he made it to the doorway, Roxas felt his knees give in under him and he collided on the ground with Sora stretched out before him. He could hear his brother groan and he did not know if it was from waking up or the pain of being dropped on the floor.

"Seriously?" Kairi shrieked. She pulled Roxas up to his feet and after went to carry Sora herself. She led them to the bathroom and removed Sora's shirt and boxers and placed him in the water, making sure his cast was on the pedestal. Roxas climbed into the separate shower. He took a quick five-minute bath and when he was done got dressed with the clothes that Kairi had laid out for him. After dressing, he helped his brother get out of the tub and dressed him too.

They both reemerged into the bedroom twenty minutes later and saw that Riku was sitting on the bed placing a briefcase within a luggage trunk.

"You're lucky, the train station's five minutes away!" Kairi called out, placing her hair in a bun.

"Chill Kairi," Sora yawned.

"Easy for you to say, you're not coming!" Kairi shouted.

Roxas chuckled and looked at the luggage that Sora had set up previously. There was one suitcase and three large duffel bags. Everything was in there that he would need for the next three months and he was thankful that his brother had packed before breaking his leg. He picked up the two duffel bags and placed them carefully on the suitcase, while the third duffel bag hung on his shoulder.

"Ok, when we get there, we check into the hotel, go to the music company to finish signing the contract, and then hopefully everything goes right from there," Kairi stated.

"Kairi, calm down," Riku sighed. "We are going with Roxas it will be fine."

"I'm just worried, what if we get caught. I'm pretty sure this is illegal."

"Kairi," Sora said. "It is going to be fine," He repeated using Riku's words.

The auburn girl sighed and nodded as they made their way over to the train station. As Kairi had said before, the walk was only five minutes and soon Roxas, Kairi, and Riku were checking through the gates.

"Roxas, everything is going to be fine. Ok, I wish you the best of luck," Sora stated.

"Thanks, I still can't believe I am doing this."

"It will be fun at least."

"Woo," Roxas cheered sarcastically. "Can't wait."

At that moment, the whistle of the train rang, and they could hear the voice box announce 'Train to Radiant Garden will be departing shortly. Please board the train.' Roxas and Kairi both gave hesitant smiles to each other before turning to Sora and embracing him in a hug. Riku smiled at Sora and gave him a long kiss, "I love you," Riku whispered into the other's lips.

"I love you too," Sora breathed.

"I will see you in three months, stay out of sight! I mean it!"

"I will, go guys you will miss your train."

The three nodded and gave Sora one last hug before heading inside. The three walked quickly to the baggage compartment and gave their suitcases to the man placing them neatly in stacks. Kairi gave him a quick thanks and rushed within the train. The three found an empty compartment and sat down.

Roxas immediately fell into a sense of awkwardness sitting there. The silver head had taken the window seat and was already gazing out the window as the train began to pick up speed. He was slightly thankful that he was here with Kairi; at least it would be one person that he knew during these three months. He just hoped that Sora would stay out sight and remain in the mayor's house for three months. Riku didn't think that it would be wise for Sora to roam about when the band announced the new member.

Riku did think of it to be wise for him and Kairi to join Roxas during these three months. Riku would be a pretend manager, but from what Roxas heard, Riku did sound a lot like Sora's manager already. Kairi meanwhile would play the personal stylist.

"Hey Roxas come here," Kairi said, spreading her legs.

"Uh?…." Roxas could see from the corner of his eye, Riku give a grin.

"Come on, I don't bite! Sit on the floor."

Roxas climbed out of his seat and walked two steps toward Kairi. He sat on the floor facing directly Riku. Before Roxas could say anything, he heard Kairi open her purse and pull out a piece of cloth the same shade as his skin tone. "What's that?" Roxas asked, as the girl started to place it on his head. She snapped the ends forcefully causing Roxas to flinch.

"It's a head cover for wigs."

"Why?…."

Kairi huffed and slapped two hands on Roxas' shoulder. "We'll we can't have you pretending to be Sora with blonde hair. They will freak, part of the reason they liked Sora so much because he looked the part of your average teenage heart-throb."

"So….."

"So, we are going to put a brown wig on you." Roxas found that he could not complain much as Kairi deposited a long brown wig on his hair. Roxas stared at it strangely and pulled at the strands that fell onto his chest. Sora's hair wasn't this long. He quickly placed his hands on his lap when Kairi slapped his wrist. "Riku, hold this," Kairi said, handing him a plastic bag and a picture of Sora.

"Hold it yourself," Riku sighed.

"C'mon Riku, you're supposed to help. I have to cut this hair perfectly otherwise it will look weird."

"Says the pretend stylist."

"Shut up," Kairi reprimanded. "You are the pretend manager and as such, you should care about Sora slash Roxas."

Riku huffed and placed the picture on his lap, while he held the plastic bag open for her. Kairi grinned in triumph and pulled out a spray bottle full of water. She began to wet the wig and soon began to cut in choppy strands.

The train compartment was silent for a total of fifteen minutes and all that could be heard was the scissors cutting and the occasional sigh of frustration from Kairi. Roxas did not know what to do and the gravity of the situation was finally kicking into his head. He was really going to be Sora. Did that mean he had to date Riku too? Roxas coughed lightly to get Riku's attention and Roxas was thankful they made eye contact so Roxas would not have to sit awkwardly there while Kairi did her magic.

"Um…since Sora was dating you…" Roxas awkwardly trailed.

"No," Riku stated.

"What?"

"Both Sora and I decided that if he was going to be famous, he wasn't going to come out as gay until, in his words, bathe in a pool of hundred dollar bills."

"Oh, ok," Roxas whispered, now feelings incredibly embarrassed. "When did you two start dating anyway?" Roxas asked, feeling he needed to know if he was going to commit to being more involved in Sora's life.

Riku gave a small smile, "I say when we were sixteen…" He trailed, trying to remember.

Kairi laughed, "Officially sixteen, but you two were already making out behind school at thirteen."

Riku flushed, "That was one time."

Kairi giggled and threw a piece of hair into the plastic bag that Riku was holding. "So, Roxas any girlfriend? Boyfriend?" She added as an afterthought.

"Um no, not currently," Roxas said, unsure how he felt about the term boyfriend. He didn't get to ponder on it more as Kairi was bombarding him with more questions.

"Oh, well I'm sure there is someone there for you. Have you dated anyone in the past?"

"Uh the last person I dated was named Olette. That didn't last long; she ended up dating my best friend, Hayner."

"Harsh." Riku commented.

"Not really, I didn't really like her and she was much better off with Hayner anyway."

"Did you tell your friends where you were going?" Kairi asked.

"Um, I sent an email to my friend Pence last night saying that I was going on a three-month vacation at Destiny Islands."

"Good, we can't have people finding out about this." Kairi said in mid thought still cutting the wig. The compartment was silent again. During that time, Riku left the compartment in search for the food cart lady and came back with three breakfast burritos and three orange juice bottles. Each took one.

"So…" Roxas spoke, the breakfast burrito still evident in his mouth. "If Sora is going to be famous, aren't they going to interview him an all?"

Riku spoke as Kairi was concentrating deeply on the details of the wig. "Yeah, just act like Sora."

Roxas felt a bit guilty and tried to wash it away with his orange juice. "What does Sora act like?" Riku looked at him strangely and Kairi paused on cutting the wig to look at him. Roxas flushed and looked away. "I mean is he still the same seven year old boy?"

"Sora was right." Kairi stated, and placed the scissors on the side to finally take a bite of her burrito.

"About?"

Kairi waited for the food to go down her throat. "He said that you guys didn't talk much and I thought he was kidding. I mean you two were twins and all; I didn't think that you two would ignore each other. I asked a couple times about you, but he said he didn't know where you were."

Roxas let his burrito dangle loosely in his right hand as he pulled his face into concentration. "We talked sometimes."

"That's-" Kairi began to reprimand.

"Terrible? I know. Don't remind me."

Roxas was really starting to feel bad about knowing little about his brother, from what he gathered Sora was gay, surfed, sung, and occasionally liked to play blitzball. Other than that, he knew nothing.

After a short tense silence, Riku spoke. "He's an idiot."

"What?" Roxas asked.

"You asked how Sora acts and I am saying he's an idiot. He gets embarrassed easily, sticks up for his friends. Has this crazy notion that everything is covered in light and he doesn't know the meaning of the words 'no' and 'impossible.'"

Roxas smiled lightly, "So he hasn't changed. Ok, good to know."

They were silent again for five minutes, before Kairi pulled Roxas around so he was facing her and she resumed cutting his hair. That took about thirty more minutes and the girl cried out when she finished and fetched within her purse for a mirror. Roxas took the mirror and backtracked a bit. It was as if Sora was staring straight at him. He knew he nearly looked identical to his twin brother, but people were always able to tell them apart because of their hair color, now he wasn't entirely sure if he could tell himself apart.

"That's creepy," Riku muttered, looking at Roxas.

"Yeah," Roxas agreed.

"Ha, I'm real good right?" Kairi said, snapping the scissors in the air.

Roxas chuckled and pushed himself off the ground to sit next to Kairi. "We have more than eight hours to go, what else do I need to know?" Roxas asked.

"Well they were planning on having Sora play the piano, do you even know how?" Kairi asked.

"I thought they weren't going to make me do anything."

"No but, what if they want you to join in or something."

Roxas sighed and remembered the days his father was there with him. He could see a beat up mahogany piano, a little Sora not having the patience to learn, and himself crying about the pain in his fingers. "I know how to play a bit, Sora and I learned together." Roxas said finally.

"Ok, that's a little more reassuring; we might actually get away with this."

The rest of the train ride went with minimal questions that popped out at Roxas in case he needed to know something and resting his head on Kairi's shoulder as they listened to her iPhone. Kairi had fallen asleep about three hours ago, so Roxas was allowed free reign on her music. He flipped through a lot of artists and bands that he did not recognize and decided to just listen to the Nobodies since he was going to be playing with them. Roxas played a song titled 'Devil Inside' and remembered that Kairi said this was the song they had débuted with. He let the song finish and flipped back to her playlist and realized that she only had one song by Sora on her iPhone. He clicked it and let Sora's soothing voice lull him to sleep.

It wasn't until hours later that Roxas was awakened to a nudge at his shoulder. He groaned and he realized that Kairi was trying to wake him up.

"Are we here?" Roxas asked.

The auburn girl nodded, "Yeah, let's check in the hotel and then we will head to the company."

Roxas nodded and stood to his feet. The three headed to baggage compartment and grabbed their stuff. They quickly got in a taxi and drove around Radiant Garden. It was much different from how Roxas remembered it ten years ago when he went to look for his father. When he first came to Radiant Garden, it was known as Hollow Bastion. The area was dark; the streets unpaved, houses torn down, but now everything glimmered with radiance. It was hard to believe.

The taxi stopped in front of a hotel and the boys waited for Kairi to grab the room key. The trio realized though that they only had a little more than half an hour to get to the music company, so they handed over their luggage to a bellhop and left again in a taxi.

"Don't be nervous. Don't be nervous. Don't be nervous."

"Kairi, you are getting me more nervous by saying that," Roxas ushered to her.

The girl flushed and nodded. In half an hour later the trio were busting inside the music company. Roxas had to halt before walking in the building. It was a completely white thirteen-story building, with silver windows. It was impending and Roxas felt like he was destroying the cleanliness and purity of it by stepping on it with his worn out shoes.

Roxas followed Riku and Kairi to the receptionist desk. He took the time to look around, everything was white, even the floor was a pristine color. "Hello my name is Riku; I am here with my client Sora. He's here to meet with Mr. Xemnas."

The receptionist glanced at Roxas up and down, "He's the new member right?" All three of them nodded. "Ok, Mr. Xemnas is on the thirteenth floor. Congratulations Mr. Sora," The receptionist stated.

Roxas nodded politely and followed Riku over to the elevators. "Ok, so what am I doing?" Roxas asked.

"Signing the contract. Sora and I already read it, and it's perfect."

"Ok," Roxas sighed and watched the elevator doors open. When they did, there were only two white doors with silver handles meeting them. Riku shrugged and opened the door, while the three of them walked inside.

Roxas paused. It was a completely white circular room. It had white chairs, white desks and a large window at the far side of the room that could overlook everything in Radiant Garden. Roxas also noticed that on the ceiling four TVs pointed to every corner of the room. Roxas watched the television screen and saw that many pictures were of Sora in various posing positions. One with him singing, one of a face shot, another of him in trendy clothes that proudly displayed SORA in big letters, and other of him only wearing jeans to display his muscular physique. "They asked we send pictures to them," Riku whispered in Roxas' ear. "We took them about three days ago." Roxas gulped and placed an arm over his stomach. There was a definite lack of muscle in his body and if they asked him to remove his shirt, they were surely figure him out. After all, nobody lost his or her muscles in a few days. He pulled at the hem of his long sleeved shirt and walked steadily into the open space. He noticed that there were already six men sitting down. Roxas took the empty seat and saw that Riku and Kairi sat next to him.

"Hello Sora, glad you could give us the honor of bestowing us with your talent and honor," He said in a dramatic loud tone. "I am the CEO and the co-founder of this company. But you already knew that. These others you may not have heard of. This is Xaldin a co-founder, he is in charge of the Music Department. That one over there is Xigbar he is our Concert Specialist and Coordinator. That is Vexen and Lexaeus they are Head Studio so they are in charge of albums released. And that is Luxord he is Nobodies' own special publicist." Roxas nodded and gave his best confident smile. "Have you and your manager read the contract?"

"Yes," Riku spoke up. "It was perfect."

"Good," Xemnas smiled in a creepy way. His smile faded as he looked at Kairi and Roxas sensed that she froze in place. "Who are you?"

Again Riku spoke up for her, "She's Sora's own special stylist."

"Really?" Xemnas asked. The girl tried to nod bravely. "We are looking for more stylists, would you like to be the stylist for all of the band members?"

"Uh…sure," Kairi stuttered.

"Excellent, you will be joining our current Makeup and Hair team. I am certain that Marluxia and Larxene will enjoy someone to lessen the load." Kairi nodded and her body slackened when Xemnas' eyes went back to Roxas. "Are you ready to sign the contract?"

Roxas nodded and watched Xemnas pull out a folder. He shuffled through the papers and finally with a white pen signed the paper at the bottom. He then passed the paper to Xaldin, where then that man stood up and handed Roxas the paper directly.

Roxas stared at the paper with fear. At the bottom of the page, it asked for a signature and date. Roxas felt his hands go clammy. Kairi was right; this was illegal on so many levels.

"What are you doing?" Riku hissed in Roxas' ear. "Hurry up and sign."

Roxas nodded and took in a deep breath and signed the paper, remembering to write Sora Strife instead of Roxas Strife. However as soon as he signed the contract, the white doors opened and two men walked forward.

The shorter one of the two came in wearing white pants and a long sleeved yellow tunic. It was a normal appearance contrasting with his actual features. He had long, frayed blue hair framing his face. It was partially slicked back with only a few wild spikes at the top. His hair reached to his mid-back and was combed perfectly. He had a distinctive trait that made Roxas shudder as he had a large X-shaped scar between his eyes. _Creepy…_

The taller one was wearing tight black jeans with chains and black platform shoes that made him look even taller. He had to be more than six feet! He had a black shirt that highlighted his flaming red hair that was tied in a ponytail and left dangling on his shoulder. Roxas noticed that as the man stepped nearer he had emerald eyes and purple teardrop tattoos under them. That must have hurt. As they got closer, he could hear Kairi whimper and flush a beet red.

"Is that him?" The redhead asked. "The voice of angel, Sora Strife?"

"Ah, Axel, Saix you are here," Xemnas said, standing up. "I was going to introduce you to him. Where are Zexion and Demyx?"

Roxas mentally made a note. So this was Axel and Saix. But who was who? The redhead marched up without answering Xemnas until he was at the edge of the table. Roxas watched him place both hands on the desk and lean forward until he was eye level with the redhead. Roxas watched him narrow his eyes and Roxas was washed with immediate disliking of this man. _No hello?_ Without realizing it, Roxas glared back.

"Are you really that good?" The redhead asked in a condescending tone and a large Cheshire cat grin. Roxas clenched his jaw and held back punching the man. How dare the man question Sora's capabilities of singing?

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't be here," Roxas attacked, and watched with smug satisfaction as the redhead's eyes open wide. Obviously, this man wasn't used to being talked back to. He glared at the man so long that he did not realize that the blue-haired man took the contract.

"I think," He said in a calm tone. "That Axel and I need to check something that's more important than this contract."

Roxas looked at the man. Ok the blue one was Saix and the red one was Axel. Roxas would definitely not forget these two. However, Roxas made an unmanly gasp as Axel grinned at his friend's comment and yanked Roxas out of his chair. Roxas felt his bicep squeezed harshly as the man dragged him across the room and into the elevator. All in the meantime, listening to Xemnas shout, "Axel" over and over again.

Axel and Saix were undeterred and pushed Roxas inside the elevator. Roxas watched with a bit of tremor as the doors closed. _Riku? Kairi? Where are these two idiots taking me?_ Roxas thought.

The elevator doors opened again and Roxas found himself on the eighth floor. Again, he felt Axel grab onto his bicep and drag him out of the elevator, into the hallway, and inside another room. Roxas met another white room and as he looked around, he was inside the studio. Axel dragged him further inside into another door where two other members were playing with their instruments. Axel pushed him inside and locked the door. _What the hell is his problem?_

Roxas walked backwards not keeping his eyes off the predatory glint in Axel's eyes and the scary calm expression of Saix. Though Roxas did not notice that he backtracked into another person. Roxas swiftly turned around to apologize and met the eyes-eye of another. The man only a few inches taller than himself had bright aqua colored eyes and short steel blue hair, though his messy bangs covered the right side of his face to his chin. He looked relatively normal especially with a simple white shirt and grey jeans.

"You're Sora?" The man asked.

Roxas did not know if the man was being condescending like Axel or just stating a fact, but still Roxas became startled and backtracked more. Without meaning too, he ran into another person. This one was wearing black jeans, a white sleeveless shirt and a bright blue neon vest. He had cyan eyes, dirty-blonde hair styled into a mullet with few strands hanging on his forehead. The mullet haired person placed a hand in the air and signaled at Roxas' height.

"Wow, you're shorter than Zexion," He said aloud.

Roxas took several steps back and pulled a disgruntled face. He wanted to kick the man in the shin for mentioning his height. Yes he knew he was tiny he was barely made five feet and six inches, but that never stopped him with anything.

Without realizing it, Roxas had successfully planted himself in the middle of these four taller men. _Damn, I'm an idiot_. He muttered darkly within his mind. He was tempted to push past one of them and flee, but relaxed slightly as Xemnas, Riku, and Kairi walked through the door. _Took them long enough_…

"Axel, open the door!" Xemnas said in a calm voice, once he realized that the door was locked.

Roxas met both of Riku's and Kairi's eyes and mouthed, "Help me," to them. They both gave him pleading looks and Roxas watched as Xemnas called out for someone to go get a key to the door.

Roxas panicked but held his ground. He took a deep breath and turned to Axel. "What is going on? Do you treat everyone like this?!" Roxas spat.

"Yes," Axel said simply.

"God, you're one of those people!" Roxas remarked, instantly reminded of Seifer.

Axel glared at Roxas and jaunted to him. Roxas froze, scared he might have said the wrong thing, but he was even more alarmed when the red head forcefully shoved a piece of paper into his chest. Roxas looked at it and saw that it was one of their songs. "Sing it, give us one hell of a show" Axel commanded, crossing his arms over his chest. "I need to listen to your voice, to see if I accept you or not. If I think you suck at singing, you won't be a part of this group, even if you sign a hundred contracts with Xemnas. It will be an icky job to kick you out, but it will be for the best."

Roxas glared at the man. _Who the hell was he? Was he even allowed to do this?_ He really, really, wanted to punch the man now.

"Xemnas," The steel-blue haired man said in a monotone voice. "Has spoken really highly of you and told us you would be a nice addition to our group. I am curious about your talent."

Saix scoffed. "What are you talking about Zexion? From looking at him, it's obvious he's only an amateur. Not worthy."

Zexion? Roxas looked in between Saix and Zexion, that only left one more. The other must have been Demyx. Right when Roxas looked at him, the boy spoke in a peppy voice. "Xemnas was the one who told us you have the voice of angel. Hurry up and sing. I really want to hear it."

Axel stood closer to Roxas until they were only a foot apart. Roxas really hated that he had to crane his neck to meet the other's eyesight. He was barely below his chest. "If you don't like my song, sing anything you like," Axel stated.

Roxas averted his eyes downward. _Fuck_…sing. Roxas let out a shaky breath. He wasn't supposed to sing at all. Already on the first day and he was close to showing his identity. Sora was the singer not him. He was tempted to argue and say that he wouldn't sing in such circumstances, but he had to act like Sora and his brother would not back down from this challenge.

"Uh..R-Sora!" Roxas turned toward the window and saw Kairi scream through it.

He turned back to Axel as he spoke again, "Man oh man, I knew Xemnas was off his high chair to consider someone like you." Axel grinned.

"Axel, open the door!" Xemnas stated again.

"Sora! Look at me," Kairi cried. Roxas turned toward her and saw her in a near fit of tears. It clearly displayed the emotion that Roxas was feeling but refused to show. "You can't give up your lifelong dream now! This is what Sora dreamed of!"

Roxas gasped as Axel yanked the paper away from his shaking hands. The tall man rolled his eyes and walked over to Saix who still had the contract at hand. "I knew it. Xemnas is only wasting our time," Axel took the contract and raised the paper, ready to rip the paper in two.

Roxas gasped again. _No…_He could not let Sora's dream escape from him. "Sora, I believe in you!" He heard Kairi cry again and Roxas sucked in a large breath of air.

"_When you walk away, you don't hear me say, 'Please, oh baby, don't go.' Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go_."

Roxas finally let go of his breath and saw Axel look at him with wide eyes once more. He did not know if that was a good thing or not and he could feel his body give small little shakes. He was surprised that he had memorized his brother's song in such a short time, he was slightly thankful, but nobody was making a noise. _Oh no_…He just ruined Sora's career.

"Finally," Xemnas called out, as a random janitor came in and opened the door for the three people outside. "Incompetent employees," Xemnas muttered and walked to the band.

Axel licked his lips and glared at Roxas one last time. "Simply amazing, Sora," He uttered in a condescending tone before hastily walking out of the studio.

"Axel," Saix called out and followed the redhead. Roxas tensed as he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Zexion smile at him and walk out as well. Oh god, he really had destroyed Sora's career.

"Wow, you have a great voice," Demyx cheered. _What?_ "You gave me goose bumps all over. And since Axel realized you're really, really good too, it seems you are a part of the team. Congrats Sora and welcome to the Nobodies!" He grinned and took off jogging to catch up with his other band members.

Roxas did not know when he moved and left the building. But he finally got a hold of his senses when Kairi returned to his side. She returned with three cheeseburgers and a side of fries. She placed them on the table before sitting beside him on the small café within the music company. "Wow Roxas," Kairi breathed. "You were amazing!"

"Yeah," Riku agreed and Roxas noticed that he was in the middle of the two. "It's scary that you sound so much like Sora!"

"I think," Kairi pondered and took a sip of her drink, "That Roxas sings a little bit better than Sora. When he hit the high note for the word please he got it one go. Sora took ages remember?"

"What the hell happened in there?" Roxas asked, unable to get a hold of his bearings.

"You sang," Kairi stated, "Really good too. The Nobodies think so too. When I went to get food, I saw the band members. Zexion, Demyx, and Saix were trying to convince Axel that he wouldn't lose his position as the main vocalist. Apparently, your voice is so amazing that you scared him."

"I did."

Kairi nodded. "I had a lot of doubts about this, but if you can sing like Sora, I think we can pull this off."

"Really?"

"Definitely. For Roxas," She said clanking her cup with Riku and Roxas.

Both Roxas and Riku amused her and clanked their cups with her. "For Sora, you mean," Roxas stated.

**Author's note: Tell me what you think! And what you would like to see please**


End file.
